<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Bit Sick by writingsfromafangirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24563242">A Bit Sick</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingsfromafangirl/pseuds/writingsfromafangirl'>writingsfromafangirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas Fluff, Cold, Cute, Cute Ending, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Marvel Universe, One Shot, Protective Steve Rogers, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot, Sick Character, Steve Rogers Feels, Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:00:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>741</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24563242</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingsfromafangirl/pseuds/writingsfromafangirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve does best to take care of you when you suddenly come down with a cold. (Prompt: Person A taking Person B's temperature)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers &amp; Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Bit Sick</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is super short but I thought it was a quick, cutesy one shot! P.S. Sorry for the shitty title..</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Honey?" Steve called into the apartment, just slightly confused. He kicked off his shoes and looked around the kitchen that still stood as empty and dark as he had left it earlier.</p>
<p>Steve just came back from his morning run and was usually greeted by you dancing around the kitchen and your world famous homemade pancakes browning in a pan, but today the apartment was eerily silent.</p>
<p>"Darling?" Steve asked again as he made his way to your shared bedroom. To his surprise, you were still cooped up in bed, cuddling the duvet like your life depended on it.</p>
<p>"Hmm?" You groaned, pulling the duvet even higher, nearly suffocating under it. As you pulled, you felt the ache in your muscles, the nausea in your stomach, the pounding headache… Everything about you felt gross. You knew there was a bug going around at your work but darn it, you didn’t think it was going to hit you at all, let alone this bad.</p>
<p>Steve shuffled around to your side of the bed and tried tugging the blanket. You quickly gripped it back and while you both knew he could easily rip it away, he let you win upon seeing your worn-down state.</p>
<p>"What’s wrong?" He asked, sitting at the foot of the bed, rubbing your legs above the fluffy cover.</p>
<p>You sighed, "Nothing."</p>
<p>"Nothing?" Steve chuckled. Truth be told, you didn’t want him to worry. All he did was worry about you and you adored that sometimes, but it was just a bit of a bug you caught. His body didn’t know anything about that, at least not anymore.</p>
<p>"Nothing," you confirmed.</p>
<p>Clearly not believing you, Steve gently removed the cover from your face. Your appearance was not something he was prepared for. Your eyes were sunken, lips insanely chapped, and your cheeks were pale. Overall, you just didn’t look right and it kicked his worry into gear even more.</p>
<p>"Oh, honey," He mumbled. You let out a weak cough in response. "You’re not looking too hot here."</p>
<p>You rolled your eyes and said, "Thanks."</p>
<p>Your tone made Steve’s eyes go wide.</p>
<p>"Oh, no, not that you aren’t beautiful… you’re gorgeous, honey, you just-,"</p>
<p>You cut off Steve with a weak smile, "I know what you meant, babe. Trust me — I certainly don’t feel hot. In fact, I’m freezing."</p>
<p>"Let’s get your temperature checked," Steve sighed. "And you’re going to need some medicine."</p>
<p>You let out a childish groan. You may be a grown woman but the last thing you ever wanted was a dose of medicine. The thought just made you gag.</p>
<p>Steve laughed as his made his way to the en suite bathroom, hunting for the thermometer and cherry-flavored cough medicine. </p>
<p>"Hush, you need the medicine," He said, making himself comfortable once again on the bed next you. He waited for you to finally sit up and placed the thermometer under your tongue. For as sick as you did look, he had to admit seeing you with a thermometer hanging out of your mouth and forcefully gripping the duvet was quite adorable.</p>
<p>When the device beeped, Steve took it back and read the screen: 101 degrees. As if on cue, as he read it, you let out a light cough, your stomach turning with the movement. He gave you a knowing look.</p>
<p>"Alright," he said. "Medicine time."</p>
<p>"Come on," you whined. "It’ll pass!"</p>
<p>Steve shook his head, measuring the dose in the little plastic cup. You watched in horror as the red, thick liquid filled it. You felt like a child again fighting your mother on the medicine. It never actually tasted like cherry so it was very deceiving, you liked to argue, but no one ever listened.</p>
<p>"Just drink it then we can spend the rest of the day in bed watching whatever you want," Steve said, handing you the dose.You looked down at it as if you were suspicious of it. </p>
<p>"Promise?" You asked, still eyeing the liquid,</p>
<p>"Promise," Steve nodded. "My baby needs me. Today is all about you."</p>
<p>You drank the medicine, trying your best to not let it hit your tastebuds but failing miserably. Steve chuckled and kissed your forehead as your face twisted in disgust.</p>
<p>"Back under," he said, pulling back the duvet and letting you get cozy. Quickly changed, he joined you on the other side of the bed, engulfing you in his arms, pressing the softest kisses to your head.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>